


when all is done

by ladymarvell



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-06
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymarvell/pseuds/ladymarvell
Summary: Multishipping oneshots and drabbles





	1. loyal betrayals (Gwen/Lancelot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble. future-fic. Features Gwen, Lancelot, and Arthur. "The kiss that would finally unite them but tear the kingdom, Camelot, the one thing they both truly believed in, they would be breaking that apart..."

Gwen's back was pressed up against the back wall of the stables. Lancelot's hand rested on her waist and his other under her chin. He leaned in to kiss her. The kiss that would finally unite them but tear the kingdom, Camelot, the one thing they both truly believed in, they would be breaking that apart. So at the last moment Gwen turns her head unable to take the risk. She muttered but one word.

"Arthur"

And they both knew where their loyalties lay. Unfortunately, Arthur did not, so when he witnessed their loving embrace, he saw only betrayal.


	2. Kiss Away (Gwen/Arthur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One shot. future fic. Gwen/Arthur with undertones of Gwen/Morgana. "And Arthur noticed that her smiles never seemed anything but sad."

Gwen watches her maid, Alice, fuss over the arrangement of flowers, Gwen has set on the table of her and Arthur's bedroom. She can remember a time, many years ago, when she was only a servant, and not a Queen of Camelot. She can remember clearly how she used to bring flowers to Lady Morgana, hoping that the smile on her face would erase the memory of the dream-induced horror stricken nights from her mind. On those nights, Gwen could only smooth down Morgana's hair and whisper sweet nothings to her. On those nights, Gwen felt useless, helpless that she couldn't help any more.

"Will you be needing anything else, my lady?"

"No that will be all, Alice." Alice made her way to the door. "wait!" Gwen said making Alice stop and turn to her. "Send the King to me."

"Yes, your Majesty." Alice curtsied and left the Queen's chambers to fetch the king. A few moments later Arthur burst into the room. His face was older but behind the aging, he still had the had some boyish face he did when he was only a prince. A prince with only the impending future of having a kingdom on his shoulders.

"Alice said you called for me." Gwen hadn't turned away from the window she was looking out of. She could see the people of her kingdom, she was once their equal. Still sometimes she feels she is. When Gwen didn't answer him, his face showed his obvious confusion.

"Gwen?" He walked forward placing his hand on her shoulder. "Guinevere?" Gwen jumped away from his touch, as if she was burned by it.

"Oh, Arthur, you startled me." She said with a small smile on her face. And Arthur noticed that her smiles never seemed anything but sad. Not since they lost-

Well, Arthur would rather not think about it.

"I can see that." He said. "Alice said you called for me."

"You're on a first name basis with my servant? Should I be worried?" She teased him. Arthur decided to play along, if only to lighten the mood.

"Well, Alice is a very nice girl." The teasing tones and secret smiles in their voices always seemed to make the tension between them disappear, if only for a while. Arthur placed his hands on Gwen's hips.

"Well you do seem to have an," She paused, linking her arms around his neck, her eyes twinkling mischief. "appetite for handmaids." It was silent for a moment before Arthur laughed out loud.

"Gwen, what is it you called me for?" The smile on Gwen's face slowly slipped away.

"Can't a wife ask for her husband?" Arthur pursed his lips and nodded his head.

"Yes, I suppose so, but she would normally do so when he is not training with the Knights." Gwen moved out of his arms and returned to looking out the window. Arthur watched her curiously, before moving forward to follow her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He placed kisses on her neck.

"Arthur."

"Yes Gwen?" He questioned in between kisses.

"Do you miss them?" He stopped kissing her neck.

"No." He was lying of course and Gwen knew this. But instead of continuing on the subject, she put a hand on his head and brought his lips down to her neck again. Her eyes closed and she leaned into his touch. She rested her hands on top of his and he interlocked their fingers together. She turned her head to face him. They stared at each other, their eyes relaying to each other what they could not speak of, not yet. Arthur leaned his face closer to her and Gwen crushed her lips to his. And they kissed and kissed and kissed. Maybe if they kept kissing they would kiss the haunting memories of Merlin and Morgana away.


	3. Always (Merlin/Morgan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although privy to what the future holds, Merlin and Morgana are unable to change their destiny or their feelings for each other.
> 
> (The poem called Morgan Le Fay By: Madison Cawein)

_Like foxfire, in the tawn moonlight, was glimmering cold. with soft gray eyes she gloomed and glowered; with soft red lips she sang a song_

"You have seen them?" Merlin asks. Morgana is sitting across from him. There on the table between them is a small pile of book. Every fortnight or so, they do this. Gather all the books they can on magic and study.

"Yes. She looked beyond beautiful." Morgana says back, her voice slightly tinged with a sadness so small it would go completely unnoticed by even the most observant of people.

"Gwen will be a great queen." He says because it's the only thing he can think to say and its true.

"Yes but," Morgan's mouth hangs open as if the words are struggling to escape. She closes her mouth promptly though because ladies do not gape and she purses her lips shut.

"What?" He asks curiously. He sees her hesitation and knows she has a secret. He gave her that look many a time before his powers were revealed and she forgave his lies (or 'not-truths' as he had liked to call them.)

"Its nothing." She answers too soon for him to be satisfied but he lets it go. It is silent then only the sound of pages turning, Merlin can't stand silence. It hurts his ears.

"What about us?"

"What about us, Merlin?" she sounds exasperated. She always hoped he would never ask so she would never have to answer. But Merlin always asks the hard questions. He makes her question herself and others.

"Do you see us in the future?" Of course, she has. She has seen it, felt it, she desperately wishes she could change it. She simply says:

"Yes I have" Merlin waits for her to continue but she doesn't

"And?"

"We don't get a happy ending." She states plainly without remorse. It's a true statement and only that. He doesn't answer right away. So they sit in a silence that is neither awkward nor foreboding. Merlin eventually leans over the table they're sitting at to place a chaste kiss upon Morgana's lips. The kiss is short and leaves her staring at him as he seats himself back down. At her look, he answers simply:

"We could have a happy beginning." An although she has seen where this story ends, she can't bring herself to stop its beginning.

_how should he know the wily witch, with sweet white face and raven hair? who, through her art, bewitched his heart and held him there eftsoons his soul had waxed amort to wold and weald, to slade and stream; and all he heard was her soft word as one a dream ~_

A kiss goodnight turns into more than just a brush of lips. Soon they are kissing more intensely and when they final break apart their breathing had become heavy. His hands on her hips guide them to the bed. She moves her mouth close to his, but before their lips touch she pulls away. Her smile is teasing as she says, "Do you want me?"

His answer is "Always, days, years, eternities." She grabs the back of his neck crashing their mouths together once more. Their actions are progressing both too slowly and too quickly, Morgana thinks. They cling together. Their hands are restlessly roaming the depths of each other's skin. First fingers touching tenderly then hot moist lips. They fall back onto the bed. Merlin's hands hold her face gently as if it was easily bruised – fragile like the wilting flowers on her bedside table. The tips of his finger trace her features. They are all distinct, all strong, and all beautiful. She takes his hand from her face. Places kisses upon it before placing kisses all over his face muttering in a language only they two understand. Morgana drinks in the scent of his skin. It reminds her of rain during a midsummer night. He buries his nose in her tangled hair. Each nerve sings songs of their mounting desire. They do this together as they do everything together—with patience and ignorance of the future consequences. Their movements each blissful, bursting, thrusting, thirsting, burning, movement has them on edge. It is magic. Their magic- strong and powerful and secret. It lives in their blood, flows in their veins, pumps to their heats, gives them life, ensuring them death. They relinquished everything to their senses by then. Abandoning all to touch, to feel, harder, faster, deeper until they became blind in white hot crashing climax of their spell filling their bodies with a warm calming peace as a chalice brimming overflowing with a rich wine. He places gentle kisses along her jaw as she trembles in the aftermath. When he reaches her ear, he whispers so quickly "always, my only".

_For all her looks were full of spells and all her words, of sorcery and in some way they seemed to say, oh, come with me! ~_

"Morgana!" Her name, once whispered in reverence, now leaves his lips as a painfully angry shout. She turns to him. She knew this would happen. She saw it years before but she never knew it would be like this, this hard. Never knew it would be her hands to shape their fall.

"Why?" he asks. His voice makes her want to throw herself to the ground and beg forgiveness. But Morgana has never been one to walk o her knees.

"Merlin, you are blinded by your devotion and love of my brother. Can't you see? Arthur will always be a better man and King than his father, but that doesn't change the cold truth that magic will never be wholly free with a Pendragon on the throne."

"No, that's not true" Merlin held to his convictions.

"It is and always will be truth."

"No!"

"Merlin," She says softly, walking toward her lost lover. "Come with me. You don't belong in Camelot. You belong to the earth, with the druids, they can teach you so much and you can be free." She places her hand on his cheek. "You can be with me." Merlin pulls away.

"Morgana—You know I can't, Arthur needs me. You may be able to abandon Gwen, but I will not abandon my friends."

"Fine!" She stars him down her eyes dark and gold at the mention of her best friend- the servant queen. "She turns away from him. He does the same. "Merlin" she says. He stops and listens to her last words but he doesn't turn to face her. "Always, my only." He swears he can feel his heart break into pieces in his chest. He doesn't reply. He walks away and when Morgana makes it back to camp, she cries so hard the earth shakes. Merlin pretends not to notice.

_And on his body, bent and bowed, the hundred blades as one blade fell: while over all rang long and loud the mirth of Hell. ~_


	4. all is done (Merlin/Arthur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for Uther sees Merlin uses Magic with Merlin/Arthur Gwen/Morgana. I added hints of Merlin/Arthur/Gwen/Morgana/Lancelot toward end cuz ot5

Arthur looked around court. It was just minutes before that all the guests of the ball were dancing and drinking and having a celebratory night. But it seemed forever ago because there was no such thing as an uneventful ball especially in Camelot. Arthur had been drinking his third glass of wine when he saw the arrow coming straight toward him. Before he had time to even panic in his head to arrow froze and inch from his face. The arrow span around and headed back where it came from imbedding itself into the chest of Arthur's attacker. The small woman cried out as she fell the floor. Merlin had no choice, it was the only way to save Arthur. He needed to save Arthur, not only because it was his destiny but because he considered Arthur a dear friend. When the woman, collapsed. Every one turned to Merlin. His eyes gold, arm stretched out towards Arthur and words of spells on his lips. Everyone saw, everyone knew, and now he would die. The room seemed frozen still. All members of royalty stared at the boy who had performed magic not to kill the heir of Camelot but to save him. Merlin looked to Uther and he couldn't stop the chill that crept up his spine when Uther turned those steel hard eyes on him.

"Seize him!" Uther commanded. The guards moved toward Merlin and Arthur finally found his voice.

"Father!" He yelled in protest marching toward the king.

"Do not fight me on this, Arthur!" Uther gritted.

"Uther, You cannot be serious!" Arthur looked aside to see his foster -sister also come forward in Merlin's defense.

"Magic is forbidden. This is the law. He has broken it."

"Yes, to save my life!" Arthur yelled back at his father. But it would do no good. King Uther was stubborn on the best of days but on the subject of magic, he would not be moved. The guard roughly grabbed Merlin and led him to the dungeons.

~~  
"Merlin." Merlin look toward the bars of his cell to see the Lady Morgana looking back at him. "How are you?" Immediately after asking the question, Morgana let out a small biter laugh. "That's too foolish a question to even be answered. " Merlin didn't say anything. "Merlin, I'm so sorry."

"This is not your fault."

"I wish I could do something especially since you've kept my secret but Uther is as stubborn and adamant on this as anything else." Morgana continued, "But I will not stop trying, if there is a way to persuade him, I shall find it and take full advantage. I swear it." Morgana stood there in silence. She finally decided to take a seat and sat down on the floor as close to the bars as she could. She put her hand through the bars to take a hold of Merlin's hand. "Arthur also fights for your freedom." At the mention of Arthur, Merlin's head popped up in attention to Morgana. "Has he come to visit you?" Merlin answered not verbally but by shaking his head, no. He hasn't seen Arthur since that final day in court when he outted his magic to the whole kingdom trying to save Arthur's life. "I wouldn't give up hope just yet." Morgana told him before she placed a small kiss on his hand and got up to leave the dungeon. Merlin watched her leave. He wished Arthur would come to see him. To talk. To yell. To hit him. Anything. Anything is better than the complete ignorance to his existence.

It had been three days since Morgana's visit. Gaius and Gwen had also come by. Gaius told Merlin news of what was going on in the kingdom. He talked to him as if they are not separated by iron bars. Gaius tried to forget how he has failed to protect Merlin. Merlin begged him not to tell his mother.

When Gwen came, she brought a handful of wildflowers, and she told him she kind of always suspected, that it doesn't matter, he is still her best friend, not to give up hope and she tried her best not to cry.

Merlin had sat on the cold, dirty cell for what seemed an eternity but could have only been a couple of hours. He wanted to cry. All he had wanted to do was be true to himself but ever since he moved to Camelot he has been one huge secret, one lie after another to those who had become his friends. And finally, when the truth comes out, he was sentenced to die.

"You're a Sorcerer." Merlin who had laid crumbled in ball in the corner of the cell, looked up. Arthur stood there. His arms were crossed over his chest and his stance screamed authority.

"What?"

"You're a Sorcerer." It wasn't a question, just a statement. Merlin looked at his prince, he didn't seem angry and usually Merlin could read Arthur very well, but now it seemed as if Arthur had built a wall to shield all out. To shield Merlin out. Especially Merlin.

"Yes" Merlin answered back with a nod of his head. Arthur looked at Merlin. His manservant looked more than a scared boy sitting in that cell. Nothing like the dangerous nefarious villian his father made all sorcerers out to be. Could his father have been wrong? Could he himself have been wrong? He knelt down to be as close to eye level with Merlin as possible.

"You are not evil."

"No."

"That wasn't a question." Arthur then reached for his keys. As he went to unlock the cell, Merlin stood.

"Arthur," He trailed off. What could he say? I'm sorry? Thank you? I love you?

"I can't leave." Merlin eventually said. His voice was dry and cracked from not being used all day. His destiny was to help Arthur to the throne. And if Uther found out what Arthur did there was no telling what he would do. The last thing Merlin wanted was for Arthur to be hurt on his account. Especially when he works so hard to save his life all the time. Arthur sighed.

"You can't stay here, Merlin. You must leave Camelot." Arthur told him. "I'm sorry, but it's the only way. My father will not see reason and I can't have your life on my head." Merlin nodded.

"Go!" When Merlin did not immediately run away, Arthur told him again. "Get out of here! Go!" Merlin stared at Arthur with panic wide eyes before he took off running as fast as he could to Gaius'.

"I'll come back." Arthur heard a whisper in his mind.

When Merlin reached the humble house to which he called his home, Gaius had plenty of questions but there was no time for questions. The guards would soon realize he was gone. Merlin got what little he needed. Before he left he hugged Gaius, told him that he couldn't have asked for a better father and then ran into the woods. That was the last time Gaius ever saw the young man that he had grown to love as a son.

On Uther's order, Arthur had sent knights to search for Merlin but fortunately no on could find him. Uther didn't stop sending men out until a troop came back escorted by a simple farmer. The farmer took audience with the king and told his tale, saying he found the knights lost, dazed, confused without their horses or knowledge of what they were looking for or even where they came from. The mark on their armor showed them to be knights of Camelot. Arthur was then able to convince Uther that going after Merlin was fruitless if the knights sent to fetch him would leave Camelot without knights and thus, undefended. Of course, Arthur left out the part where the knights seemed like lost children until they entered the gates of Camelot where they miraculously got their minds back.

None ever talked about Merlin. It was like he never existed, like he was never here. But when the three of them were in a room together or when she went to pick up a sleeping draught from Gaius there was the tense silence that would take up the room for a moment and she knew that she hadn't imagined him. That he was real and he was her friend.

"My lady?" If Morgana didn't know any better she would think that Gwen knew all about Merlin's magic. Gwen just seemed so calm about the whole thing.

"Did he ever tell you?" Gwen's face twisted into one of surprise and pain. But it disappeared as fast as it had shown up in the first place. Then Morgana watched as she attempted to smile but it was strained and Morgana was beginning to regret that she ever brought it up.

"No." She finally answered. "He never told me."

"Are you mad that he never told you?" Morgana presses although she is not quite sure if she is still talking about Merlin. "Friends tell each other things. He was your friend."

"He's still my friend." Gwen said harshly. Then she answered again more softly. "He will always be my friend."

"Sometimes I wish he had told me."

"So what happened to him could just happen earlier." Gwen replied. "His fate would have been the same whether he told us or not."

"You believe that?" Gwen dropped her gaze.

'Does it matter? All is done. I just hope he is alright."

"Do you think of him differently?" Morgana asked. "I mean differently now that you know he had magic all along." Gwen hesitated before just shrugging. "He is still Merlin and he is still my friend."

"And.." Morgana can't quite get the question she wants (needs) to ask out. That would mean admitting she to has magic, admitting she knows she has magic and she never told her best friend. Sure, Gwen knows about her dreams, but they never talk about their inevitable ability to come true. "And what of me? Would you think differently of me?" Gwen approached the bed and wraps her arms around Morgana, hugging her tightly.

"I will always see you as my dearest friend." Morgana hugged back as relief washed over her and settled into her heart.

It was years later that Gaius passed and it wasn't much time after that, that Uther died as well. Arthur and Morgana grieved for a father but rejoiced at the idea a a newer greater world. Arthur was crowned King. Gwen was crowned Queen because as Morgana put it,

"You need a wife and I would rather claw my eyes out than be yours."

"Oh, how charming, Morgana."

With each day that Merlin didn't return to Camelot passed Arthur could feel his hop of ruling over the kingdom with him at his side diminishing. Morgana casted a spell to see if she could contact him but his image in the bowl of water lasted only seconds.

"Merlin better get to Camelot soon because we aren't going to last long if our Court Sorceress can't do a task as simple as communicating."

"Shut up, Arthur!"

Lancelot returned to Camelot wand was granted knighthood by Gwen's hand. At the dinner of his coronation, Lancelot asked for Merlin. Gwen watched as her husband's eyes at the mention of their old friend. Morgana placed on hand on Lancelot's shoulder. She whispered in his mind I'll tell you later while her voice asked him "Would you like some more wine Sir Lancelot?"

Later than evening, Gwen told Arthur to send Lancelot.

"What?"

"Send Lance to get Merlin. He will return with him. I'm sure of this."

The next Morning Lancelot promised not to return without Merlin. Apparently those weren't the right words because Arthur's face seemed to immediately show a look of panic. Gwen put her hand on his arm, the touch seemingly already calming him.

"But of course, Sir Lancelot, then we will be seeing you soon."

When Lancelot foud Merlin, he had been staying at a dingy inn. The man Lancelot found was not the same Merlin that Lance had in his memory. This man was older, his face seemed weary and he had a scar running a path across his right left cheek. the scar barely noticeable behind the dark beard he now wore.

"Merlin?" Merlin turned toward the voice. His eyes showed confusion and then realization.

"Lancelot?" He asked a smile growing on his lips causing Lancelot to see a glimpse of the skinny manservant with a secret that he had known and considered a dear friend.

"Yes. King Arthur and Queen Guinevere of Camelot have sent I, Sir Lancelot of the Knights of the Realm, to extend their invitation to join them at court to you." He paused. "But I think you should clean up a bit first."

It took six days to ride back to Camelot. When they passed the gate , Merlin could see Morgana, Gwen, and Arthur all waiting for him. Morgana stepped up first and put out her hand. Merlin took it and places a kiss upon it. "My lady." He smiled at her and she whispered in his mind. I've missed you. As soon as Merlin dropped Morgana's hand, Gwen rushed up to Merlin and threw her arms around his neck.  
"I'm so happy you're well."  
"I missed you so much Gwen." He pulled back and looked at the crown on her head. "Or should I say your Majesty?" Gwen blushed and went to hug him again. This time she whispered in his ear. "He'll always be yours." It was then Merlin's turn to blush. Gwen returned to stand next to Morgana who gave her knowing smile. Arthur then stepped forward. It seemed to Merlin as if he was going in for a hug. So Merlin went to return it. But Arthur stepped back.

"Whoa! What are you doing?"

"I thought you were going for a hug." Merlin tried to amend.

"No..." Arthur shook his head.

"No" Merlin nodded his head, trying to hid the small smile on his face. Morgana laughed.

"Oh Arthur, you were going for a hug."

Later that evening they dismissed the court so that the five of them could enjoy a meal to themselves. They talked of everything and nothing. They caught up on each other's lives. Discussed Arthur and Gwen's odd marriage arrangement. (Arthur needs and heir but Gwen loves Morgana, who will share with Lancelot every one and a while.) Morgana's present station as Camelot's Court Sorceress and her abilities (or lack thereof according to Arthur.) And how did Merlin manage to survive all on his own all this time. To which the reply was, "Magic".

Well into the night Gwen said she should retire. Morgana and Lancelot took that as a sign to also leave the table but not before they said goodnight to Merlin. Gwen waited for them to leave before she kissed Merlin on the cheek and hugged Arthur. She whispered in his ear so Merlin would not hear. "I'll be staying in Morgana's chambers this evening." She gave him a wink before retreating out the doors. Merlin and Arthur sat in silence. Merlin took a sip of his wine.

"Well, they're not to subtle are they?" This caused Arthur to snort in laughter in a manner that would not be described as kingly in the least.

"No, I supposed they aren't." Arthur smiled at Merlin but it dissolved from his face. "Merlin, I'm sorry about how everything happened. I wish," Merlin interrupted.

"You don't need to apologize. You saved my life. And I'm here now." Arthur nodded his head in agreement.

"So..."

"So..."

"So how'd you get it?" Merlin took another sip of his wine.

"Get what?" He asked. Arthur reached his hand out running his finger over Merlin's scar.

"This." He answered. His voice lowered significantly. Merlin closed his eyes and pressed his cheek further into Arthur's hand.

"You father sent knights, did he not?" At those words, Arthur pulled away his hand as if he had be burned. This cause Merlin to open his eyes and they locked onto Arthur's. The room was as silent as death. Arthur wanted to take back all the wrong doing of his father. He knew he couldn't. Merlin knew he would try anyway. Merlin sat up from his chair and leaned closer to Arthur. Placing a kiss on his mouth. The kiss was deep and hard. It was sorrow and regret. It was hope for the future. It was the string that tethered them on earth. Merlin pulled away which make Arthur groan in frustration. He waited so long. He didn't want to wait any longer. He couldn't. Merlin stood to leave the room. "I'll be waiting in your chambers." It didn't take long for Arthur to awake from his stupor and follow Merlin to bed.

That night, Morgana laid in bed between her two lovers as she dreamt of peace and a world ruled with justice. And she knew, this world was theirs. All was done and all was well.


End file.
